Happy Birthday, France!
by screammealullaby
Summary: France goes out with Spain and Prussia for his birthday. Spain goes home early, but Prussia and France are gonna celebrate with a 'bang' PrussiaxFrance, warnings inside  Enjoy


**Alright, happy birthday France! Please, no flames about the pairing or whatever, I know it's odd and unloved but please keep an open mind to it! As mentioned in the story, they're part of the 'Bad Touch Trio' (bad friend's trio) and it'll go into depth on that~ Anywho, you know the drill; yaoi, boyxboy, smuttiness, alcoholness, a bit of cursing but it's Prussia! It's to be expected X) Anyway, enjoy!**

It's a normal day~ _Almost._ It's Francis' birthday.

The sun was shining beautifully, and three trouble makers are out and about doing what they do best. It's getting late evening by now, and the sun is going down. The aforementioned three had made some stops; Gilbert buying beer, Francis wine, while Antonio decided to remain sober. _His loss _was his response from his friends be he hadn't cared.

They laugh, especially hard now that two have alcohol and have had stopped along the way, buying more whenever they ran out. Antonio shakes his head at the pair. "Amigos, you're going to do something you don't realize... I don't know if that's good or bad, but be careful." As he speaks to his friends a warning they won't heed his phone rings in his pocket. He looks at it, somewhat surprised, even more so when he sees a text from a certain someone. "Lovi..." A smile slowly makes it's way to his face, along with a slight blush. "Lovino!" He's yelling by now. "Lovi's in a good mood, I've got to get going! Sorry amigos, excuse me por favor?" They wave him off and his smile grows into a grin. "Happy birthday Francis, hope you celebrate your evening with a _bang_!" He winks, knowing his friend he'll find _some _fortunate girl to celebrate with. With one last wave to his friends, the Spaniard runs off singing. "I'm having Italian tonight!"

Francis and Gilbert manage to find their way back to the blond's house. "Just stay here tonight, I'm not helping you find your way home." They may be a _little_ drunk and unfortunately, the Frenchman had so much fun with Gil, it hadn't crossed his mind to find a girl to bring home, though the albino may have scared them off anyway. He'll have to have a late celebration tomorrow for sure...

"Fine fine, but I'm not sleeping on the couch! That's not awesome!"He warns, watching the other.

"Whatever, there's a guest bedroom _somewhere_. You'll find it." He yawns, stretching his arms over his head.

Gilbert is painfully tired as well. After Francis goes off to his own room, the albino searches for a guest room. Unfortunately, he's had just enough beer that he doesn't care about finding the room anymore, he's been searching too long. He goes the way Francis went and falls into his bed.

Francis walks out of his bathroom naked and screams, diving back into said bathroom and tugging his boxers on as fast as he can. A confused look morphs onto his face as he reenters the bedroom. "Get your ass out of my bed." He fumes, flicking his blond hair over his bare shoulder as he tries to calm his poor heart.

"Please, let me stayyy!" Gilbert moans into a pillow. "I don't wanna go! This bed is almost as awesome as me!" Apparently he hadn't noticed... That's good.

Francis sighs, not wanting to fight in his current condition and just rolls his eyes. He climbs into the bed, pushing the albino away and snuggles under the blanket with his back facing the other.

"Oh yeah, happy birthday!" Gil slurs, hugging his friend from behind.

"What are you doing? Let go of me! I'm tired, let me sleep!" He just hugs him tighter.

"Mm, you're warm." He nuzzles his soft hair and Francis squirms to escape. He begins snoring and the blond fights harder either to wake him up or just escape the death grip.

"Damn it! Let go!" He falls limp in a moment of weakness; wrong move. The albino gets a better hold on him, obviously in for a battle for his new found teddy bear.

"So warmm..." Gilbert's still asleep, and apparently dreaming as his hips roll against the blond's backside.

"What are you doing?" He holds onto the sheets tightly, trying to ignore how awkward he feels with his friend doing this. He feels something against his backside, and he knows exactly what it is. If _he _didn't, no one would!

Being the man he is, it isn't just women in his preference, which is a bit of a problem at the moment. He focuses on _who _is pressed against him in an attempt to ignore the natural reaction, but it's to no avail...

He thinks for a moment. Francis, Gilbert and Antonio... The _Bad Touch_ trio, but who's to say their touch is bad? Perhaps it's the wine, but Francis is curious now... Taking another approach to escape the hug, his hands wander behind him, running blindly over the albino's body. He _did_ keep mumbling something about Francis being warm, so maybe if he gets Gilbert _hot _he will let go. Who's better at that than the Frenchman?

His hand softly brushes over the German's before moving along his arm, then his side, then his hip... Gilbert grumbles something incoherent, hot breath feathering over Francis' ear but he doesn't let go. "Gil?" Francis mumbles, softer than his earlier yelling. "Gil~?"He sings. "Wanna play?" His hand wanders somewhere _else_. It's a mix of heaven and hell; this feeling of groping his friend.

"Eh? Ich will night aufstehen. Spielen alleine." He mutters, but his body doesn't agree with his mouth.

"I don't speak German mon cher." His hand softly rubs the albino's thigh.

Said albino's eyebrows furrow in thought and annoyance as he tries to sleep, though his eyes stay closed. "I don't want to get up, play alone." He translates for the blond.

Francis gains a look of mortification. "Non! That's not something to be done alone you brute!"

Gilbert opens one lazy eye, trying to process the conversation. "Not what I meant." He mumbles more, loosening his grip on the Frenchman.

Francis thinks for a moment, wondering if he scared off the German and was finally escaping his grasp. Not quite.

Gilbert's hand strokes the others bare chest, ghosting over the smooth skin and Francis shivers.

Finally, the blond sits up, the others hands falling back on the bed and he's free. Red eyes stare at him tiredly yet confused. He shakes his head in response. "This is what Antonio was talking about! We are both very much drunk. Not happening." He can't believe he's saying it, neither can the German who's still barely awake.

"Who fucking cares?" Gilbert laughs, eyes closing again. "Toni also said it could be good _or_ bad. Besides, you can't just grab a dude when he's sleeping and then tell him no. Not awesome at all!" He grabs Francis' arm that he's leaning on and pulls it out from under him, causing the poor blond to fall on top of him. "Besides, we'll just call it a birthday present, ja?" He snickers again with a yawn.

Francis shakes his head, not believing what he's hearing, or even that he got himself into this situation. What was he _thinking_? Before he can process his thoughts, warm lips are pressed against his own. He attempts to pull back but a sharp pain goes through his head as the others hand pulls his hair to stop his escape.

Gilbert's tongue prods the others lips but he makes no attempt to allow him. He pulls back, staring at Francis with an eyebrow raised. "Why not?" He asks as if he's asking for something simple, like to borrow something.

Francis has no answer. He's _never_ turned down anything like this before, and it wasn't like he hadn't thought of it. He's though about doing this with... well... almost everyone. Pervert...But, that's beside the point. After thinking for a moment, he can come up with no logical reason for saying no.

Gilbert is shocked as he suddenly pressed into the bed, lips hungrily ravishing his own. He lets out a soft moan at the new intensity coming from his friend and an anxious tongue finds it's way into his mouth, taunting his own to play. His hands tramp over the others bare body, pulling him closer.

Francis sits up, smirk curling delicately at the corners of his lips as saliva trails down his chin. Gil isn't as patient and slides his hand up the leg of the others boxers, innocently petting the inside of his thigh. The blond in turn mumbles something in French and begins tugging at Gil's clothes. He throws both his shirt and pants to some unknown fate before finally slipping him out of his boxers. Francis crawls onto Gilbert's lap, kissing him as he rubs his clothed erection against the others and the both let out soft noises.

Gilbert slips his hand to his own member, positioning it so it's rubbing against the blond's backside and Francis closes his eyes in anticipation with a low sigh. Francis climbs off of him, kissing down his chest and stomach. He stops only for a moment, teasing Gil's belly button with his tongue before moving lower.

Gilbert squirms at the mercy of the Frenchman, groaning in expectancy as he nears where he needs the attention most. Francis pauses as he reaches destination and sends a devilish smirk to this evening's partner, who glare's in return. "Come on! Fucking tease-" He growls, which is interrupted by half a gasp and half a moan as the blond takes him into his mouth. As quick as he does, he pulls back again, that sexy laugh escaping his lips.

"Patience, mon cher!" He licks his lips seductively, causing the other to look away in frustration. Said tongue slips out again, experimentally licking the tip as a grin covers his face and Gilbert lets out a long breath. Francis licks down his shaft and back up tauntingly, being sure to leave a trail of saliva in his wake. The albino shivers against the cold of the others breath against his wet flesh. "T-teasing is _not_ fucking awesome!" He sneers. _'Neither is stuttering.' _He mentally notes.

Francis pities his frustration, imagining he must hurt by now and once more swallows his member. _'He's bigger than he looked...'_ He closes his eyes, expertly avoiding his gag reflex. It's not like it's his first time doing this, after all. Slowly moving his head up and down, he finally manages to hit the hilt. Gilbert groans as he moans along, sitting up on one hand as his other twists into the blond hair. In response, Francis begins humming and the albino moans loudly, tightening his grip on the hair. He moves faster, every so gently dragging his teeth to get a reaction and is happy with the result.

Gilbert pants softly, sweat forming on his face and the hand he's leaning on is digging into the sheets. He groans, eyes shut and head back as Francis expertly quickens knowing he's close. His suspicions are only reinforced as the albino gets louder. With one hand he holds his hip down and the other holds the base of his member; denying him release. Gilbert looks at him with a dark glare in his crimson eyes, still panting and he looks up to meet said glare with an innocent face, moving much slower now. "Hmmmm?" He hums as he reaches the tip.

"Fuck, Francis!" He whines his defeat, falling back on the bed. Francis laughs at reaction, sending more vibrations through the German's body. He returns his quick pace, releasing his hand and the other lets out a loud moan as he shoots into his mouth. Francis skillfully swallows his load, though some manages to drizzle down his chin.

Breathless, Gilbert smirks. "Lube?" He raises and eyebrow and the blond laughs.

"Where do you think you are?" Francis rolls off the bed and goes over to a drawer of a dresser, pulling out several bottles. An almost shy grin covers his face, offering the other the choice.

Gilbert laughs, never surprised by his sick friend, and grabs one pulling him back onto the bed after he slips his boxers off. He coats his fingers evenly and Francis opens his legs for him to sit between, sitting back on his hands as if preparing for a show. It's obvious who's topping tonight without objection. The albino puts the first finger in easily, moving it in and out. Hardly any time later he adds a second and moves them slower. There isn't a sliver of discomfort on the Frenchman's face, only mere pleasure as his eyes are closed and his head his lolled over, his mouth open slightly.

The German leans over, kissing the vulnerable man but he's not surprised; he merely kisses back with the same ferocity. A third finger slips into him and he purrs into his mouth, sending out his tongue. He presses his digits in further, searching until the blond moans loudly. He smirks, softly rubbing circles on that spot inside of him. He's rather vocal, panting into Gil's mouth as he groans his approval.

Finally, Gilbert pulls his fingers out and coats himself with lube. He positions himself and kisses Francis hard as he slams into him. He doesn't move for a moment, waiting for the blond to adjust but he just responds by impatiently wiggling his hips. The heat surrounding him causes Gil to moan again as he begins moving, feeling himself getting harder yet.

Francis broke the kiss in favor of sloppily kissing at the German's neck, occasionally biting as sucking. He snickers lightly as Gilbert quickens the pace, hitting into him harder and faster. Francis takes the initiative to move his hips in an attempt to get him to hit his prostate. Again, he's got a good idea where as he's not new to such acts. His vision goes white and he knows he's found it, relentless waves of mind numbing pleasure washing over him with each of the others thrusts. He mumbled something in French through his moans and breaths.

Now, Gilbert doesn't speak French but he can assume it's something along the lines of 'I'm close.' Payback is a bitch, ja? He continues moving but wraps his hand around the base of Francis' abandoned erection. "Not yet..." He grunts, moving faster.

This time it's the blond who voices his discontent, with the idea in his head that the inhuman pleasure he was receiving was going to make him pass out. Gil snaps his hips in perfect rhythm as the other rocks his own back to meet his thrusts. He's getting closer, just a little longer...

…

Finally, he lets go of Francis who cries "Gilbert!", covering his own abdomen and the albino's. His walls tighten around Gilbert in his release, sending him too into climax. He mindless barks some German with the mention of the Frenchman's name as well without realizing it. He slows to a gradual stop, panting with sweat shining all over his body and hair sticking to his face. He pulls out slowly, leaving Francis with an empty feeling and slumps on the bed with a yawn. "Can sex sober you up?" He laughs, feeling slightly better than before.

Francis laughs a little, also yawning and lays down, looking at the German.

"Happy birthday Frenchy..." He begins snoring. Francis snickers one last time. Bad Touch Trio huh? At least these two can disagree with that.

_**~K**_

**Hurray! Happy birthday France, I loves you! X3 WOO! Hope you liked it, bacon and beer to reviewers ^^ Why beer? Because I fcking can =D Be watching, I'll soon be coming out with a follow up on Spain and Romano's night, though it'll be listed as a different story ^^ Just look for my username! OR you can even add me to your favorite authors XD anyway, I'm done, Make a writer's day, read and review! Danke!**


End file.
